1. Field
The following description relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display substrate assembly including an organic light emitting diode, an encapsulation substrate assembly disposed facing the display substrate assembly and protecting the organic light emitting diode of the display substrate assembly, and a sealant sealing the display substrate assembly and the encapsulation substrate assembly in a vacuum-tight manner.
In order to seal the display substrate assembly and the encapsulation substrate assembly in a vacuum-tight manner, the sealant is provided between the display substrate assembly and the encapsulation substrate assembly and then hardened.
However, when the sealant is hardened, heat energy required for the hardening causes a volume reduction of the sealant so that a portion of the encapsulation substrate assembly that contacts the sealant may be deformed and thus a torsion (or twist) of the encapsulation substrate assembly may occur.
The encapsulation substrate assembly bends due to the twist thereof so that Newton's rings are generated at the bent portions.
An attaching and vacuum-sealing process of the display substrate assembly and the encapsulation substrate assembly by using a sealant is performed in a substrate array state in which a plurality of unit cells are provided, and when the hardening process of the sealant is finished, cell units of the OLED display are cut from the substrate array.
However, when the encapsulation substrate assembly corresponding to the surroundings of the sealant is twisted, the twisted encapsulation substrate assembly may not be smoothly cut out or may be damaged. Even if it is satisfactorily cut out, the cut-out state may cause a substrate defect around the sealant during a manufacturing process of the OLED display and thereby causing strength deterioration. Moreover, the Newton's rings that may occur in the surroundings of the sealant, that is, a substrate edge portion, cause a display defect that results in an unsatisfactory user experience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.